


Shifting Currents

by GuileandGall



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt tries to keep Remy from sneaking out of his bed in the morning, this time he actually manages to accomplish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Currents

**Author's Note:**

> Totally botched a fill. Because I “lern’d howah ta raed lettrz”. Someone asked, I think, for "I don't care what they think. I want to stay with you forever" only for a different set of characters. And because I’m talented I forgot about that part. So whoops! Extra fic, ahoy!

The movement made Matt cling tighter, nuzzling his nose further into the crook of her neck as his long frame curled around hers. It was Remy’s giggle that stirred him. He blinked a few times then felt her hand shift his below her ribs.

“How you can even find that spot in your sleep makes me wonder about you,” McGinnis drawled, peeking over her shoulder at him.

Matt smiled. It felt crooked, but he was only barely awake. “It’s an innate skill,” he mumbled against her shoulder. His lips brushed the dark black lines of the stylized eye inked into her skin there—yet another story he did not know, some hidden piece of her she had yet to share with him. Running his hand over the length of her arm and onto her leg, he knew that each mark, blemish, bump, and scar represented one thing or another. Most of which he had no idea about. 

 _What are you doing?_ He asked himself this question over and over again since he made the choice to take the plunge, so to speak. At the time, he realized later, he had no idea that getting involved with Remy McGinnis—leader of the Saints, President of the United States, well former—was inordinately like being dunked in the middle of a deep late in the dead of night in the middle of winter. He could not see the shore, could not touch bottom, and every once and a while he got dragged under again. Fighting back to the surface, though, he found he was getting used to the temperature of the water. Sometimes there were warm gusts and flashes of light that guided him into warmer currents.

“You keep telling yourself that,” she chided. The playfulness in her voice pulled Matt out of his stupor.

The petite boss turned, her warm body molded against his. The feeling held too much comfort, he thought; then she smiled at him. That smile, the brightness in her stormy blue eyes, those were the beacons which made the treading water bearable. Her kiss made him desperate to have her impossibly closer.

When she pulled away, a little sigh escaped his lips. The sound renewed her smile, though, so he did not mind.

“Don’t go,” he suggested, tightening his embrace around her.

Her lips brushed his again, tender, but not quite chaste. “Everyone will be up soon.”

“So?”

“And what will they say when I wonder out of your quarters looking well and truly fucked?”

He stared at her for a moment, weighing the thought that shot into his head immediately. “I don’t care.”

“Matt.”

 The hacker shifted, moving his body over hers more completely. “I. Don’t. Care,” he repeated, punctuating each clearly annunciated word with sweet little pecks on her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. Remy’s furrowed brow suggested she did not believe him. He couldn’t blame her. He had balked before. With his arms still woven around her he managed to snake one free enough to let his thumb brush her cheek. “Yes. I’m out of my depth. But I was always a good swimmer.”

Her smile was soft, her eyes curious.

“I don’t care what they think.” Matt stared at her for a long moment. Even if he was crazy for wanting her, wanting this, he could not see it any other way. “I want to stay with you … forever.”

Matt grinned when he saw the surprise streak across her face. He rarely surprised her. As she leaned up to kiss him, he cradled Remy’s head in his hand. She did not slip out of his bed that morning, and no one seemed to notice that she had not slept in her own quarters, or if they did they kept it to themselves. Having her stay that morning proved one to be one of those bright spots, with a warm current to boot.


End file.
